The present invention relates to recording or tallying devices for games, and, more specifically, to a calculator for recording and visually displaying the occurrence and number of winning numbers in a roulette game.
The game of roulette employs a rotating wheel bearing a series of nonrepeating numbers about its periphery ranging from 1 through 36 with the further inclusion of a 0 and 00. The numbers vary in color between red and black with the 0 and 00 being green. The numbers on the wheel are not consecutive but are in a mixed pattern, i.e. 1, 13, 36, 24, etc. and alternate between red and black except for the green 0 and 00.
The roulette game includes a playing table which, for the principal portion thereof, includes three columns and twelve rows. The numbers 1 through 36 are displayed in the columns with the numbers 1, 2 and 3 positioned in the upper row from left to right with 4, 5 and 6 in the second row and so on to the bottom row wherein there are positioned the numbers 34, 35 and 36. At the top of the three columns there are positioned from left to right the numbers 0 and 00.
During play of the game, the wheel is spun and the ball likewise spun in a counter rotating position around an outer run in the roulette wheel. A plurality of sockets are positioned adjacent the numbers on an inner run of the roulette wheel. As the ball slows, the ball will fall to the inner portion of the roulette wheel and lodge in a socket adjacent a given number. The socket within which the ball lodges then is the determination of the winning color and winning number.
Prior to the commencement of spinning of the wheel and ball, a player who has been assigned a specific color of chips will place his bet upon a given number or, if desired, across lines between two or four numbers. If the ball lodges in a socket for one of the numbers bet upon by the player or of a particular color bet upon by the player in another variation of the game, that particular player wins.
During play of the roulette game, certain numbers, colors or conditions of odd vs. even numbers tend to come up more frequently than others during different periods of play. Some players, therefore, wish to use this apparent variation in repetition of certain numbers, colors or odd vs. even as a basis for predicting the performance of the wheel for subsequent plays and therefore, place their bet accordingly.
At present, the only means for recording the fact that a given number has been a winner and the number of times that it has been a winner and likewise the number of times a particular color has been the winner vs. the opposite color is by means of a pencil and paper. During play, it is difficult to keep up with the game which moves rather rapidly while at the same time manually recording the winning numbers and colors.
There exists a need for a small, lightweight and convenient hand held calculator which can be easily and quickly used to record the occurrence of winning numbers and colors and the repetition rate thereof.